Ramelan school of the magical arts
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Exchange student fic, you've read it right? WRONG! Two exchange students come from an asian school, and Dumbledore disides that they need a change so what does he do? He creats a game, a potentialy deadly game. And lets not forget Voldie.DMOC BZOC GWHP RH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned harry potter this story would be a reality wouldn't it? But I do co-own the island and all of the wonderful scenery on the uncharted island on an endless sea.

_Italics-Indonesian_

**Bold-Parselmouth**

_**The story begins NOW!**_

Ramelan School of the Magical Arts

Anita Jain stood at the beach of her beloved school. She looked at the grounds and thought about how she would be leaving soon for some stupid school in England nothing would ever be able to compete with her schools beauty and magical arts. It is a very big school which took up the entire uncharted island with a very strange set up. It was kind of like a target set up… They are in a circle around the beaches and they are in separate building and in the very center of the island there are the dormitories which are two very large things and in between there is a rainforest .She looked at her best friend Briana.

"_Why did you sign me up for this?"_Briana grumbles behind her. Totally disturbing the peaceful seen.

"_You know you can still back out… God knows it will be a lot quieter without you there."_ She knew that however much she may hate the thought of leaving, she would never let me win so she'd come. She be grumbling the whole time but she'd come.

"_Fine I will come, but just to protect the school from you." _ She said.

"_Oh… More than likely I will be protecting the school from you." _

And with that the continued with that playful banter till they found their pet dragons Clio and Erato. They went to the building and said to a blank wall "Let them hate so long as they fear." And suddenly the door appears.

"_Come on… we'd better train up…. We have got to show the British how it's done don't we? I mean we are LEAVING in 2 months!" _Briana said with a smile on her face.

Anita couldn't help it, she laughed. Sometimes her friend was just too ridiculous.

"_We are equals in magic… but I heard that they have NO sword fighting or martial arts!" _Anita said…. Martial arts were one of her favorite classes. Something that surprised many people because she was not short… in fact she was rather tall, but she was thin. Her friend on the other hand liked swords play much more.

"_So… Anna (_Anita's nick-name)_ how do you think we should plan our domination on the oh-so-wonderful Hogwarts?"_ Briana said while eating some midnight snacks.

"_I don't know… but I do know that the first thing we will do is explore. It can't take very long can it? I mean we have already explored every inch of this island…" _Anita said_. _It was true, after they had spent have a year of transfiguration learning how to become animagi we had spent even more time. The first few years they felt like they spent more time in their animags forms then human. Anita's form was a raven nick named Midnight and Briana's is a black panther also known as mist walker.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

_Two Months later_

After two months have passed and they school was getter ready to send two of their more interesting students off to a school in England. Something they had been looking forward to, or in Briana's case complaining about going to.

"_Wake up you lazy creature!" _ Anita said while opening the blinds.

"Uhhh" Briana said intelligently.

"_So… how are we getting there?" _Anita asked after getting ready and pulling out her trunk that she was taking.

"_We are taking Clio and Erato_._" _Briana said while putting in all sorts of last minute stuff. It was one of the few things she actually did on her own. You see Briana is a shadow vela, while far less sociable then regular veela's they are just as pretty just darker hair and eyes so they can blend into the shadows.

"_All the way?_" Anita said, lifting the trunk up single handedly, she was half vampire, something that was both a blessing and a curse. She had about half the strength of regular vampires but all of the speed. But she also needs blood once a month otherwise she looses control, something she hates.

"_No only half way… we are swimming the rest."_ Briana said sarcastically.

"_Whatever we are going to be late and dragons aren't exactly known for their patience "_Anita said, this was true but really she was getting impatient. She was even more impatient then they dragons and it was said that she also had a terrible temper if you got her made enough. Not many people can though.

"_Alright… Alright. Keep your hair on." _Briana said.

Then both hugged there headmistress Tuti goodbye and mounted there dragons, but not before casting a feather light charm with their magical focusers. You see, in their school not all students use wands. In fact very few do. They use magical focusers which is what a wand is just a different type of 

focusers. Anita's for example is a ring something that she likes very much because it is easy to ignore. Briana's on the other hand is like her, it stands out she uses a sword instead of a wand.

Most people in their school thought that Hogwarts was very pre-historic, because no one that they knew off that went to their school have ever used or been happy with a wand.

_"WE ARE SO GOING TO PARRRTTTTTTTYYYYYYY!" _Briana said standing on her dragon in a heroic pose. But standing on a dragon rarely ever works for about 5 seconds later she fell down on her now bruised butt.

"_Stop horsing around! Get on your dragons."_ The Headmistress said.

They both briefly wondered how different it will be in Hogwarts before settling down to take a nap. It was going to be a very long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own hp

**BOLD- Parselmouth**

_ITALICS-INDONISIAN _

NOMAL- English

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

When they woke up to not so light rain that often showed the worlds supposed best magic school. Anita hopped off her blue dragon that looked like a traditional Chinese dragon. Briana quickly followed her example.

"_We should start speaking English now. I mean that is what all the people of this land understand."_ Anita said rationally.

Briana grunted but it seemed like she understood, but it's hard to tell with her.

"Come on! Good god I hate rain!" Briana said with a slight Asian accent, but because of the translation necklace it was hardly noticeable.

"Stop whining!" She said with great irritation.

"Or what?" Briana asked defiantly.

"Or… you won't get any desert," Anita said.

"Fine… you win this round my friend. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I am seriously worried about you," Anita said shaking her head.

"Whatever… let's get a move on!" She said running to the Hogwarts gates leaving her stunned friend in the dust.

They ran in, enjoying the rain on their skin, they both stopped at a pair of giant doors.

"Looks like this is it…" Briana said.

"Yup, looks like it," Anita replied opening the door.

They looked at each other and went in, they looked around the medieval looking castle. Anita opened a backpack she had kept on her for 'just in case situations' and read a note that the headmistress had given her.

_Meet Mr. Dumbledore in the 'great hall.'_

It was short, sweet and to the point, so very like Tuti. She missed her old school almost immediately, she missed the giant campus, and she missed the spicy food and most of all she missed the adventure that Ramelan had always made her feel.

Briana on the other had wanted food, at her old school she was notorious for meal times, only Anita could ever get her to leave the lunch room in one piece.

They both had a sense of extreme terror but at the same time excitement. And they walked into the great hall as they heard Mr. Dumbledore introduce them.

As they walked in nearly everyone gasped, not that you could blame them. They were both incredibly beautiful. Anita had long deep brown hair with natural red highlights and was tall, she also was much more muscular then she saw herself to be making her look like an Indian supermodel. Her friend was just as beautiful, if not more so. She had long strait pitch black hair, with black eyes, she as shorter and sturdier looking then her willowy friend, with skin as pale as moon beams.

"Alright… let's get you sorted," A strict looking teacher, as she was the one who snapped out of her daze first.

"Ms. Anita Jain," she said. The sorting hat considerd for a little while before screaming 'Gryffindor' She hopped of the seat and walked calmly, with a fluid grace that all vampires possess.

"Now Ms. Briana Lee," she said looking at the other girl.

The sorting hat stayed still for several moments, silent considering. When finally it opened its mouth (if hats can even have mouths) and yelled 'Slytherin' the Slytherin's clapped, the male students more than any other.

"Wonderful, such a marvelous thing to meet other magical students," Dumbledore said grinning.

"Now, we have delayed the feast long enough, I think Mr. Weasley should rather like to get his food," his eyes twinkling toward the Gryffindor table.

At the Gryffindor Table

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," a girl with bushy brown hair said.

"Hello, I am Anita, my friends call me Anne," Anita said, her slight Asian accent drawing them to her.

"Anyway, I'm Ron and this is my friend Harry Potter," he said with slight emphasis.

"Nice to meet you both," she said not even stuttering, they assumed she would know who THE Harry Potter was.

They were about to say something when they saw she was staring at the staff table.

"Who is the man with black, greasy hair?" She asked, looking considering at him.

"Professor Snape," Hermionie said, without a second of hesitation.

"Really? He reminds me of my great uncle, he was a great guy till the vampire hunters killed him…" She said looking at him with eyes filled with nostalgia.

Ron choked, "Vampire hunters!"

"Oh yes, I am actually half vampire on my mother's side," she said like they were talking about the weather.

"Wow… That is fascinating! How often do you need blood?" Said Hermionie.

"Um… about once a month, now tell me ALL about your school! Do you have a forest?" She asked, looking very keen on getting the information

"Yeah, we do. It's called the forbidden forest, no one is allowed in," Harry said with a sly smirk at his friends.

At the Slytherin table

Briana walked to her table, which was at the very opposite side, she felt all the stares on her and reveled in it.

"Come, sit here," a cold, low voice said with all the elegance of an aristocrat.

She said down gracefully, her fluid motion was something she attributed to her sword fighting skills.

"Who are you," her voice as soft as tinkling bells.

"Draco Malfoy at your service," he said with a cocky grin.

"Well Draco Malfoy, you might want to wipe that smirk off your face… Its scaring the children," she said, she hated people who thought they were so great (AN: I am considering making this a DMOC, tell me what you think) and he was getting on her nerves. Across the hall she saw Anita talking to three people, one of them had really messy black hair, another with puffy brown hair and the last with bright red hair, she also saw Anita's brown, red hair that she would recognize anywhere.

"Hello, I'm Daphne Greengrass, and if you dare make fun of my name I will just have to murder you won't I," she said looking innocent.

Brianna laughed and said "I like you… you have spunk…"

Daphne bowed, which only caused her to laugh louder. Dinner slowly finished and they went to the dormitories.

"Alright! Liston up, I am only going to say the password once. It is 'Storm Cloud' and tries not to lose any house points," and with that he walked into the dorm.

As she walked to the wall she thought, _well I could get used to this. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BOLD- Parselmouth**

_ITALICS-INDONISIAN _

NOMAL- English

I wish I could say I DO own Harry Potter. I wish I could tell you that I am really J.K. Rowling, but I with much pain have to say that I am not.

Slytherin Doom Room

"Briana," a sharp, voice said having no sympathy for her deep slumber.

"Shut up!" She yelled, throwing her pillow at the voice in question.

"Get up! Classes start soon," the voice continued.

When Briana finally got awake enough to actually see who had the nerve to wake her up. It was girl who introduced herself yesterday.

Briana forced herself up and threw on her new school uniform, while brushing her teeth (yes at the same time) and thought about how the Gryffindor girls were going to wake up Anita. She laughed silently to herself and slid down the banister, which she hadn't seen before.

"Alright, let's go," she said standing in front of all the girls in Slytherin.

Gryffindor

"Anita! Get up," Hermione Granger said, looking at the young Asian girl as she snuggled closer to her blanket.

"Whoever is trying to wake me up, please step away before I decide to chop you up into small pieces," Anita growled, one of the many things that she hated about being a vampire; you can't be a morning person and a vampire.

Then all who were once in that room ran with tails between their legs, because Hermione Granger had her idea face on, and without further ado, swiftly yanked Anita out of bed.

"Good morning," she said and slammed the door on the now stunned Anita.

Great Hall

The sky was blue with tints of red, evidence of the newly risen sun. Briana almost thought it was an open ceiling, until she saw the floating candles.

"Is your friend down yet?" Daphne asked.

"Does it look like she is down yet, Ms. Greengrass?" Briana asked not looking up from her cup of extra dark hot coca.

Daphne sighed and grabbed a muffin. Just as she did so, Anita walked in behind a very smug looking Hermione Granger. And in doing so caused Professor McGonagall to catch their eye; and swoop down on them with their schedules. Briana laughed at Anita's bewildered look when they tried to explain all the classes were in one building.

"How do you fit them all?" she heard Anita ask.

"Never mind," she heard the exasperated voice of the messy haired one (formally known as Harry James Potter) and nearly spat out her hot coca with laughter.

To the classes we go, was her last thought as she was ushered out of the great hall.

Classes

Ahead of the crowd of coming Slytherin's Mr. Potter was about to get out of his seat when…

Briana tripped over Harry Potter's conveniently placed foot; you might think this is so insignificant; why is this psychotic writer telling me this? Because, she fell but fortunately for her a pair fairly strong arms caught her and she turned around. And a pair of liquid mercury eyes stared back at her and a pair dark chocolate stared straight back; she couldn't move and neither could he, they stood there; and stood there, until Anita had to ruin the moment.

"Awwww… this is so cute. I wish I had popcorn," she heard Anita say sarcastically smiling at her friend.

"Shut up you," Briana said, her pale skin turning bright pink and regained her balance walking to her seat which was right in front of his.

"Today we will be making the chocolate potion," he said with a sneer to all the raised eyebrows.

"Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for all the children to learn," he said glaring at them, like it was their fault that the headmaster was insane.

"The directions are on the board. Begin!" He yelled, running a hand through his greasy hair.

"Harry! You're doing it wrong!" Anita yelled at her potions partner. But it was too late; the potion had already exploded.

"Potter detention!" Snape yelled, trying to convince Draco of the stool.

"Got Malfoy, just get of the stool," they heard Snape's exasperated voice as they left for the hospital wing.

Later That Night

"Children, I have very exciting news for you all," Dumbledore said, with great enthusiasm and a sly smile.

"But I can't tell you," he said, and immediately there was a roar from the crowds.

"Well maybe I will tell you," he said, and the great hall quieted down immediately.

"We are going to have a tournament, for every brave soul in this wonderful school of ours. Every house for its self, this tournament will begin on Halloween. But for now; tuck in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry about the last chapter… it kind of sucked. But it isn't my fault! I know what you're thinking, whose fault could it be? It was my crazy friend who was going to D.C. and wanted to read my new chapter before she left so at 1:00 am. On Saturday (because she was leaving early Sunday) I wrote the crappiest chapter known to man… Thank you, and while I am here… I DO NOT OWN HARRY JAMES POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS J.K. ROWLING OWNS!

_Italics- Indonesian_

**Bold- Parselmouth **

Normal- English

Underline- Dumbledore's handwriting

The whole school was buzzing, what was the completion going to mean for all of them? Hufflepuff of course, began hyperventilating. They were loves and healers, not fighters.

"Anita," Briana called softly, looking at her friend that was falling asleep into on her textbook.

"What?" said the groggy voice of her best friend.

"Class ended," she said with a touch of humor.

"Oh… I should go then," she said looking around at the empty class in bewilderment.

"Yes, Yes you should," Briana said, shaking her head at the supposed more 'responsible' one.

"Anyway… I am really glad today in Halloween," Anita said while walking down the hall with her friend.

"Really? Why?" Anita asked.

"Because today we find out more about the war," Briana said.

"Oh… right," she said, looking down at her.

They walked to the great hall in a comfortable silence. When they got there they simultaneously gasped. It was beautiful, the giant pumpkins adorned the tables, and bats flew about with the candles looking more sparkly than ever.

"There you two are! I have been looking everywhere for you. Look at what we found at all the seats!" Harry said.

"Well… here we are!" Briana said unhelpfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a paper/ parchment in their faces.

Dear Students,

I am sure you have all been very excited to learn all about this fascinating completion that was suggested to us from Salem School of Magic. You will not have any classes accept dueling and DADA. This will count as your homework and tests. The more magic from all the different classes the more participation you get, you will be judged also by your team effort along with your individual dueling. If you get first place in the tournament, you go on to go on to compete other schools. In the event to a tie it would be two houses would compete with the other two. I hope you have fun with this little experiment of ours.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

They all stared at each other with shock.

"No exams!" Ron cried.

"No homework!" Harry said, jumping up and down.

"No exams! I already started studying…" said Hermione looking mournfully at the small piece of paper.

The all laughed at her statement and grabbed the paper and showed it to the rest of the Griffendore's and Slytherin's and laughed at the Slytherin people's stiffness.

"Oh and by the way, children; it starts tomorrow. These are the things you have to protect. If another team steals it you have 5 days to get it back and steal there's… any questions?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Just as he said this four shields of different colors appeared on the house tables. The Gryffindor table had a gold shield with rubies forming the letter G. On the Hufflepuff table right next door they had an onyx shield with yellow topaz forming the letter H. Ravenclaw had a silver one with sapphires forming R. And the Slytherin table had a silver shield with an emerald S.

"Have fun, of you trot," he said beaming at everyone's face.

The teachers looked at each other and knew it would be a long year.

_Slytherin Common room/ home base_

"Alright, we have a reputation to up hold. So HAVE NO MERCY! This could potentially be the biggest thing Slytherin has ever won. Anyone who isn't serious about winning, please leave NOW!" Marcus Flint the head boy yelled.

"Alright," a girl next to him with a stack of papers said "I have prepared a strategy, follow it and we will win. Don't follow it and… we can't be held responsible for what might happen," she said looking around.

"Wow… no pressure," Briana said, looking at the girl.

"For those of you who don't know I am Jade Black," the girl said.

After the introduction was made, she handed out the planes that were very complex.

"Be ready, and after tomorrow we will be making oaths of secrecy; sleep tight!" Marcus said before heading upstairs.

"Um… ok then, I guess we are dismissed…" Daphne said, looking around.

"Yup, I guess so," Briana said.

_At the Gryffindor Common room/home base_

"Well, we are going to fight hard! People we cannot lose, we have to defend the Godric Gryffindor honor!" Harry Potter said , this lead to a general round of cheers.

"I will be teaching younger years to do spell, so they may be more useful to our purposes. Also, it has come to my attention that we have a particularly sly third year group this year; I expect as much information on the other houses as possible. Our strategist Ron Weasly will be putting tracking devices that correspond to this parchment," Harry said, holding up a parchment, "will allow him to know where we are and give us directions because we need his expertise. Because we are relying so heavily on him; he will not leave this common room and we must do whatever we have to, to protect him."

"Any questions?" Hermione asked after Harry made his speech.

"Yeah, can I use my Martial arts skills? I have been an expert since I was 13," Anita said, looking at everyone.

"Yup, that is fine. Do what you have to so we WIN!"

"Alright, well then it would be fair for you to note I am an animags," Anita said filing her nails.

"What!"

"Yup, my form is a Raven. I am considering renaming my form Nevermore. I think Midnight is to easy to guess," She continued.

"Also, Briana is one too. She has the form of a pitch black panther. Mine is less noticeable," She said.

"Anyway, we should go to bed," Hermione said suddenly looking at her watch.

"Why? What time is it?" Ron asked.

"Nearly 11!" she said, practically pushing them all upstairs.

"Fine, Fine good night!" everyone called.

AN- I think this chapter is much better them my last. But if you don't agree please feel free to R/R


End file.
